


Collateral Damage

by ClaireQiu



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 熊孩的故事
Relationships: Nikita Mears/Alexandra Udinov





	2. Chapter 2

**【** **Collateral Damage** **】**

Nikita带着毯子回来的时候，正看到Alex起身伸了一个大大的懒腰。

“她睡了？”Nikita压低声音问。

Alex点点头，接着忍不住又打了一个哈欠，Nikita把毯子递了过去，“你歇会儿吧，我来守着她。”

Alex接过毯子，走到医务室旁边的床上坐下，“Nikita……”她抬头看着正轻柔的关上门的女人，“你说Ryan已经找好寄养的人了么？”

“嗯，”Nikita点点头，“我去确认过，都是很好的人，想要孩子很久了。”

Alex收回视线看着不远处那个好不容易睡着的孩子，“你说……她能适应么？”

“Alex……”Nikita叹了口气，走到Alex身旁坐下，伸手揽住了她的肩。

Alex闭上眼，把靠在身旁的人的肩上，“一有其他人接近她就会哭，除了你我喂她什么东西都不会吃，你说——”她抬起头正对上Nikita的眼睛，“她能适应么？”

这孩子是又一个连带伤害的结果，她和Nikita只能来得及救出她，而自从她们把这孩子从火中抱出来之后，她便不让除了她俩之外的任何人接近了，哪怕是医生也得在她睡着后进行检查。

她必须确保这孩子能在正确的人的抚养下、在正确的环境长大，她想让她过得好，至少不能像自己或是Nikita那样，她不应该是连带伤害下的另一个牺牲品。

她应该拥有一个正常而快乐的童年。

“Alex，”长时间的沉默后Nikita突然开了口，“想做什么就做吧，”她把Alex搂得更紧了些，“事情都结束了，我们有的是时间。”

\------

(PS. 妈妈-Alex，妈咪-Nikita)

今天是Christina的生日，但她不是很高兴，因为妈妈带回来了一只不知从哪儿找来的狗，占尽了她的风头。她本期待妈咪可以和她同一阵线把那只狗赶出去，当然若是能把妈妈一起赶出去就更好了。

但她惊讶的发现妈咪高兴得就像面前摆了一大桌的炸鸡排一样。

这是Christina心中认为最值得高兴的事情了，仅次于炸薯球，虽然这事被妈妈知道后自己被她笑了足足一星期。

但不管怎么说，妈咪很高兴的抱着那只狗去了浴室，把她和妈妈两人丢在了客厅，好像今天完全不是她生日一样。

“Christin你不喜欢他么？”妈妈问。

Christina使劲的摇头，希望妈妈她可以改变主意，虽然她内心完全知道不可能。

“噢那可真是太糟了，”妈妈只是抱着手看着她，脸上是Christina已经十分熟悉的不怀好意的笑，“这可是我辛辛苦苦为你找的生日礼物呢。”

于是Christina成功的由不高兴升级为了非常不高兴。

她那时还对借花献佛这个词没有一个直观的印象，于是她只能撅着嘴狠狠的瞪着妈妈，“妈妈我讨厌你。”

“我知道。”

Christina没有其他的招数了，如果是平常她可以装哭，虽然这招对妈妈一点作用都没有，但如果装得足够大声可以引来妈咪，以妈妈平时的斑斑劣迹，妈咪一定会替她好好的教训妈妈。

她见过一次妈咪怎么教训妈妈的，当时妈咪骑在了妈妈身上，Christina想妈咪一定是要狠狠的揍妈妈一顿，所以当时才不让她看。

而今天……妈咪蹲在浴室里，哗啦啦的水声昭示着妈咪的心情非常好，Christina知道，在妈咪心情非常好的时候，不管妈妈有多么的过份，妈咪都不太怎么会怎么理会自己的哭诉。

所以，今天Christina只能借用Michael叔叔一贯的眼神来狠狠的瞪着妈妈表示威胁，但对方明显不为所动，于是Christina愤愤的奔回卧室把自己关起来。

妈妈你等着，她想，然后坐在床上玩等妈咪来找自己，脑子里构思了一大堆声泪俱下的控诉。

但妈咪很久都没有来，即使到了她的下午固定加餐时间，妈咪都没有像往常一样端着小点心走进来。

于是今天是她最不高兴的一个生日，没有之一。

Christina决定离家出走，但她不知道，其实妈咪只是有点忙而已。

\----------------

“这只狗是……？”Nikita满意的抱着被她洗得香喷喷的小狗从浴室走了出来。

“收容所的，才一岁，我领来作为给Christin的生日礼物，”Alex正坐在沙发上吃着茶几上的小点心，“Nikita，我不得不说，你做的东西实在是越来越好吃了。”

“你知道Christina很挑嘴，”Nikita放下了正在她怀里骚动不安的狗，“她人呢？”

“回房间睡午觉了。”Alex又拿了一块小饼干。

“她今天怎么这么乖？”

“谁知道，”Alex摊了摊手，脸不红心不跳的说，“估计是很喜欢她的礼物。”

“这两个小不点可以一起长大，”Nikita抱起狗亲了亲，“你叫什么名字来着？”

“噢他还没有名字。”Alex干脆的把茶几上的一盘点心端过来放在自己大腿上。

Nikita跪在地上逗弄着小狗，“叫你Raymond好么。”

“守护者？你确认……”Alex咽下了嘴里的饼干，“这么个小不点可以保护Christin？她已经野得人尽皆知了。”

“那你来一个。”Nikita转过头白了她一眼然后看到了她大腿上那盘已经所剩无几的点心，“天呐，你少吃点，留一点给Christina.”

“Cumberbatch.”

“什么？”

“我说……”Alex起身蹲在Nikita旁边轻柔的挠着小狗的脖子，“他叫Cumberbatch怎么样。”

“Alex——”

“怎么样？”Alex用一只手抬起Nikita的下巴把她的脸转过来，而后由下向上在Nikita的脸上滑过，最后停在了她脸上轻轻的抚摸。

Nikita有些发愣，把自己的手贴在Alex的上，而同时Alex离她的距离更近了些，她甚至可以感到Alex热热的鼻息。

Cumberbatch…哦这什么破名字，绝对不行，“绝对不行。”她坚持着自己的立场。

Alex轻笑了一声，对面前正在地上撒欢的狗招了招手，“Cumberbatch.”

毛色黄白交织的小狗立刻站了起来，冲Alex欢快的摇着尾巴。

“你看他喜欢。”

“Raymond过来。”Nikita说，可那只正忙着摇尾巴的狗没怎么理她。

“Raymond，” Nikita继续做着尝试，抱起了躁动不安的狗，“我才给你洗过澡记得么。”

Alex换了个姿势把腿盘了起来，“Cumberbatch，来。”她晃动着手里的小饼干，Nikita怀里躁动不安的小生物立刻跳了出去开始舔Alex的手。

“你这是作弊。”

“利用身边一切可利用资源，这还是你教我的，”Alex顿了一下，嘴角扬起了一个笑，“Sensei.”

不知怎么的Nikita就觉得Alex最后那点上扬的尾音性感得厉害。

“Alex，唔——”她的话没来得及说完便被堵住了，随即Alex的手滑进了她的衣服下，由她的腹部一路向上。

“等会儿，我还要给Christina再做些点心。”Nikita把头偏开，终于找到了空档说话。

“她可以等。”Alex把Nikita从地上提起来轻柔的压上了沙发。

“Christina——”

“放心，她不会出来的。”Alex笑着抬起了Nikita的腰在她的腹部印上了一个吻。

所以，总的来说，妈咪很忙。

\---------------

Christina觉得世界很美好。第一她这是第一次没有通过大门来进出房屋，她是自己从窗台爬出来的，第二她觉得自己能有胆子离家出走真的是厉害惨了。

于是，今天的世界很美好，Christina一蹦一跳的在街上跑来跑去，周围的人都冲她友善的笑，主动给她让了路，有好多个阿姨都特地凑过来给她打了招呼。

我比妈妈和妈咪都厉害，Christina想。

Christina的目的地是Birkhoff叔叔和Sonya阿姨家，在她心中，Birkhoff叔叔比她家两个家长加起来都还要帅气，他总陪她疯玩，给她玩他的游戏，而且从不强迫她吃蔬菜或是几点睡觉或是作业做没做的问题。

所以，Birkhoff叔叔真是帅爆了，而且他家不远，Christina记得每次过去的时候如果不开车妈妈会带着她走一会儿就到了，只要转个几个弯过个马路而已。

于是Christina站在第一个交叉路口殚精竭虑的想到底是往哪边走。

妈妈每次走路的时候都会让她走里面，反正她的左边一定先是妈妈，然后才是马路。所以……这里应该是右拐吧？

右手在右边，Christina想，拿出手比划了一下，写字的手是右手。她探头沿着街角看了看，挺熟悉的，那就是这边了。

第一次拐弯后要过一个马路的，妈咪早就告诉过她，过街要等人行灯绿了才行，但前面站着一堆人让她完全看不到街对面，于是她决定就跟着人群一起走。

我真聪明，妈妈一定是说错了，Christina再次在心里乐开了花。

过了马路之后她记得有三个弯，但她在心里默数到第三个的时候她发现这里她完全不认识，周围是陌生的商店，还有个不认识加油站。

Christina陡然觉得这里的人都不怎么友好了，好像都在窃窃私语着如何把她卖掉。

于是她决定回家，她立刻掉过头开始原路返回，她几乎都是在小跑了，但在她跑过几个街区之后她发现周遭环境却依旧的不熟悉。

Christina在原地茫然的转了一圈，她好像迷路了。

迷路了就再也见不到妈妈和妈咪了。

这个意识清晰的闪现在了她的脑子里，她有些害怕得想哭。

\-------------

Alex压着耳朵对耳机那边的人轻声说：“感觉她有点害怕了。”

“把她带回来吧。” Alex还听到了那头烤箱提示的叮咚声。

“我觉得还应该再让她乱跑一会儿，哭了才更好。”Alex盯着不远处那个明显手足无措的小姑娘，“要不没教训她记不住。”

“Alex——”

“就一会儿。”

“我真的觉得已经——噢天呐Cumberbatch别那样干！”

在一阵稀里哗啦的声音之后连线被掐断了，Alex默默的把耳机摘了下来放进裤兜向站在路边有些发抖的孩子走过去。

“Christin.”她在小姑娘的身后轻声的叫她。

听到声音Christina浑身一抖迅速的转过身看到了一个熟悉的身影，“妈妈！”噢她发誓她从没这么喜欢过妈妈，她本以为她会再也见不到她了。

Christina扑过去把自己挂在妈妈的脖子上。

“走吧我们先回去。”Alex松开了Christina转身准备带路。

“可是…妈妈…”

“恩？”Alex低下头疑惑的看着她。

“好远……我脚疼。”Christina可怜兮兮的指了指她的脚。

Alex瞪着站在原地死也不走的小姑娘看了会儿最后叹了口气蹲了下来，“来吧。”

Christina发出了一声响亮的欢呼后蹦了过去，把脑袋趴在Alex的肩上搂着她妈妈的脖子吸了吸鼻子，噢妈妈真的好香，难怪妈咪会这么的喜欢。

“妈妈我爱你。”她说。

“我知道。”Alex偏头碰了碰Christina的脑袋，“睡吧Christin.”

Alex抱着Christina站在原地，怀里孩子的口水很快打湿了她的衬衫，这是个熊孩子，Alex觉得这一点毋庸置疑，同时就她离开的时候家里地毯的毁坏程度和刚才耳机里Nikita那边的声音来看，现在家里有两个熊孩子了。

Alex笑了笑把怀里熟睡的孩子往上提了一些，生活从没这么美满过。

\---------------

Christina醒来的时候还很早，她兴奋的给自己套好衣服开始和往常一样向妈妈和妈咪的房里奔，可是今天——

她们的房门外睡着一条狗，同时在Christina试图小心翼翼的接近卧室门时那只狗很快的警觉的抬起头站了起来，尾巴竖得老高，一点都没要摇动的迹象。

“汪！”

于是Christina不敢再接近了，站在原地和那只气势汹汹的小狗大眼瞪小眼。

噢妈妈我讨厌你，她想。


	2. 熊孩子离家出走记

Christina不是很高兴。

哪怕今天是她生日，哪怕今天学校还放假。

因为爸爸带回来了一只不知道从哪儿来的狗，她本期待妈妈可以和她同一阵线把那只狗赶出去，当然若是能把爸爸一起赶出去就更好了。

但她惊讶的发现妈妈高兴得就像面前摆了一大桌的炸鸡排一样。

这是Christina心中认为最值得高兴的事情了，仅次于她在学校打开饭盒发现里面装着一堆的炸薯球，虽然这事被爸爸知道后自己被她笑了足足一星期。

但不管怎么说，妈妈很高兴的抱着那只狗去洗澡了，就像……就像曾经抱着她一样。

于是Christina不是很高兴。

妈妈抱着狗去浴室之后，客厅里就剩下了她和爸爸。

“Christin你不喜欢他么？”

Christina使劲的摇头，希望爸爸可以改变主意，虽然她内心完全知道不可能。

“噢那可真是太糟了，”爸爸只是抱着手看着她，脸上是Christina已经十分熟悉的不怀好意的笑，“这可是我辛辛苦苦为你找的生日礼物呢。”

于是Christina成功的由不高兴升级为了非常不高兴。

她那时还对借花献佛这个词没有一个直观的印象，于是她只能撅着嘴狠狠的瞪着爸爸，“爸爸我恨你。”

“我知道。”

Christina没有其他的招数了，如果是平常她可以装哭，虽然这招对爸爸一点作用都没有，但如果装得足够大声可以引来妈妈，以爸爸平时的斑斑劣迹，妈妈一定会替她好好的教训爸爸。

而今天……妈妈蹲在浴室里，哗啦啦的水声昭示着妈妈的心情非常好，Christina知道，在妈妈心情非常好的时候，不管爸爸有多么的过份，妈妈都不太怎么会怎么理会自己的哭诉。

所以，今天Christina只能借用她数学老师瞪她的眼神来狠狠的瞪着爸爸表示威胁，但爸爸不为所动，于是Christina愤愤的奔回卧室把自己关起来。

爸爸你等着，她想，然后坐在床上玩等妈妈来找自己，脑子里构思了一大堆声泪俱下的控诉。

但妈妈很久都没有来，即使到了她的下午固定加餐时间，妈妈都没有像往常一样端着小点心走进来。

于是今天是她最不高兴的一个生日，没有之一。

Christina决定离家出走，但她不知道，其实妈妈只是有点忙而已。

\----------------

“这只狗是……？”Nikita满意的抱着被她洗得香喷喷的哈士奇从浴室走了出来。

“收容所的，才两岁，我领来作为给Christin的生日礼物，”Alex正坐在沙发上吃着茶几上的小点心，“Nikita，我不得不说，你做的东西实在是越来越好吃了。”

“你知道Christina很挑嘴，”Nikita放下了怀里骚动不安的狗，“她人呢？”

“回房间睡午觉了。”Alex又拿了一块小饼干。

“她今天怎么这么乖？”

“谁知道，”Alex摊了摊手，脸不红心不跳，“估计是很喜欢她的礼物。”

“这两个小不点可以一起长大，”Nikita抱起狗亲了亲，“你叫什么名字来着？”

“噢他还没有名字。”Alex干脆的把茶几上的一盘点心端过来放在自己大腿上。

Nikita跪在地上逗弄着小狗，“叫你Raymond好么。”

“守护者？你确认……”Alex咽下了嘴里的饼干，“这么个小不点可以保护Christin？她已经野得人尽皆知了。”

“那你来一个。”Nikita转过头白了她一眼然后看到了她大腿上那盘已经所剩无几的点心，“天呐，你少吃点，留一点给Christina.”

“Cumberbatch.”

“什么？”

“我说……”Alex起身蹲在Nikita旁边逗弄着狗，“他叫Cumberbatch怎么样。”

“Alex——”

“怎么样？”Alex用一只手抬起Nikita的下巴把她的脸转过来，而后由下向上在Nikita的脸上滑过，最后停在了她脸上轻轻的抚摸。

Nikita有些发愣，把自己的手贴在Alex的上，而同时Alex离她的距离更近了些，她甚至可以感到Alex热热的鼻息。

Cumberbatch…哦这什么破名字，绝对不行，“绝对不行。”她坚持着自己的立场。

Alex轻笑了一声，对面前正在地上撒欢的狗招了招手，“Cumberbatch.”

毛色黑白交织的哈士奇立刻站了起来，冲Alex欢快的摇着尾巴。

“你看他喜欢。”

“Raymond过来。”Nikita说，可那只正忙着摇尾巴的狗没怎么理她。

“Raymond，” Nikita继续做着尝试，抱起了躁动不安的狗，“我才给你洗过澡记得么。”

Alex换了个姿势把腿盘了起来，“Cumberbatch，来。”她晃动着手里的小饼干，那只哈士奇立刻从Nikita的怀里跳了出去开始舔Alex的手。

“你这是作弊。”

“利用身边一切可利用资源，这还是你教我的，”Alex顿了一下，嘴角扬起了一个笑，“Sensei.”

不知怎么的Nikita就觉得Alex最后那点上扬的尾音性感得厉害。

“Alex，唔——”她的话没来得及说完便被堵住了，随即Alex的手滑进了她的衣服下，由她的腹部一路向上。

“等会儿，我还要给Christina再做些点心。”Nikita把头偏开，终于找到了空档说话。

“她可以等。”Alex把Nikita从地上提起来轻柔的压上了沙发。

“Christina——”

“放心，她不会出来的。”Alex笑着抬起了Nikita的腰在她的腹部印上了一个吻。

所以，总的来说，妈妈很忙。

\---------------

Christina觉得世界很美好。第一她这是第一次没有通过大门来进出房屋，她是自己从窗台爬出来的，第二她觉得自己能有胆子离家出走真的是厉害惨了。

于是，今天的世界很美好，Christina一蹦一跳的在街上跑来跑去，甚至觉得周围的行人都在对她微笑，还在给她让路。

我比爸爸还厉害，Christina想。

Christina的目的地是Vikky阿姨家，在她心中，Vikky阿姨可比她的爸妈都还要帅气，阿姨总陪她疯玩，从不强迫她吃蔬菜或是几点睡觉或是作业做没做的问题。

所以，Vikky阿姨真是帅爆了，而且她家不远，Christina记得每次过去的时候如果不开车爸爸会带着她走一会儿就到了，只要转个几个弯过个马路而已。

于是Christina站在第一个交叉路口殚精竭虑的想到底是往哪边走。

爸爸每次走路的时候都会让她走里面，反正她不记得有哪次她旁边不是爸爸而是马路的。所以……这里应该是右拐。

Christina探头沿着街角看了看，挺熟悉的，那就是右拐了。

第一次拐弯后要过一个马路的，妈妈早就告诉过她，过街要等人行灯绿了才行，但前面站着一堆人让她完全看不到街对面，于是她决定就跟着人群一起走。

我真聪明，爸爸一定是说错了，Christina再次在心里乐开了花。

过了马路之后她记得有三个弯，但她在心里默数到第三个的时候她发现这里她完全不认识，周围是陌生的商店，还有个不认识加油站。

Christina陡然觉得这里的人都不怎么友好了，好像都在窃窃私语着如何把她卖掉。

于是她决定回家，她立刻掉过头开始原路返回，她几乎都是在小跑了，但在她跑过几个街区之后她发现周遭环境却依旧的不熟悉。

Christina在原地茫然的转了一圈，她好像迷路了。

迷路了就再也见不到爸爸妈妈了。

这个意识清晰的闪现在了她的脑子里，她有些害怕得想哭。

\-------------

Alex压着耳朵对耳机那边的人轻声说：“感觉她有点害怕了。”

“把她带回来吧。” Alex还听到了那头烤箱提示的叮咚声。

“我觉得还应该再让她乱跑一会儿，哭了才更好。”Alex盯着不远处那个明显手足无措的小姑娘，“要不没教训她记不住。”

“Alex——”

“就一会儿。”

“我真的觉得已经——噢天呐Cumberbatch别那样干！”

在一阵稀里哗啦的声音之后连线被掐断了，Alex默默的把耳机摘了下来放进裤兜向站在路边有些发抖的孩子走过去。

“Christin.”她在小姑娘的身后轻声的叫她。

听到声音Christina浑身一抖迅速的转过身看到了一个熟悉的身影，“爸爸！”噢她发誓她从没这么喜欢过爸爸，她本以为她会再也见不到她了。

Christina扑过去把自己挂在爸爸的脖子上。

“走吧我们先回去。”Alex松开了Christina转身准备带路。

“可是…爸爸…”

“恩？”Alex低下头疑惑的看着她。

“好远……我脚疼。”Christina可怜兮兮的指了指她的脚。

Alex瞪着站在原地死也不走的小姑娘看了会儿最后叹了口气蹲了下来，“来吧。”

Christina发出了一声响亮的欢呼后蹦了上去，把脑袋趴在Alex的肩上搂着她爸爸的脖子吸了吸鼻子，噢爸爸真的好香，难怪妈妈会这么的喜欢。

“爸爸我爱你。”她说。

“我知道。”Alex偏头碰了碰Christina的脑袋，“睡吧Christin.”

Alex背着Christina站在原地，怀里孩子的口水很快打湿了她的衬衫，这是个熊孩子，Alex觉得这一点毋庸置疑，同时就她离开的时候家里地毯的毁坏程度和刚才耳机里Nikita那边的声音来看，现在家里有两个熊孩子了。

Alex笑了笑把背上熟睡的孩子往上提了一些，生活从没这么美满过。

\---------------

Christina醒来的时候还很早，她兴奋的给自己套好衣服开始和往常一样向爸爸妈妈的房里奔，可是今天——

她们的房门外睡着一条狗，同时在Christina试图小心翼翼的接近卧室门时那只狗很快的警觉的抬起头站了起来，尾巴竖得老高，一点都没要摇动的迹象。

于是Christina不敢再接近了，站在原地和那只哈士奇大眼瞪小眼。

噢爸爸我恨你，她想。


End file.
